It has been well recognized that the capacity of a wireless system is usually limited because of intracell interference and intercell interference (ICI). To tackle with this problem, there has been proposed many technologies in the prior art. One of possible solutions is to send channel state information (CSI) to the transmitter side through a feedback channel, and with the knowledge of CSI about nearby co-channel mobile stations (MSs), it is possible to actively suppress the signal to the interfered users and maximize the effective signal power. In this case, the base station (BS) can obtain the required channel coefficients through a feedback channel from the MSs and then employ mechanisms such as multiple-antenna pre-coding to mitigate the effects of the interferences and to exploit spatial dimensions to increase the capacity of the wireless network.
However, the feedback channel has a limited capacity and thus it is important to investigate how to control the amount of the feedback overhead according to the individual requirements so as to improve quality of service (Qos) and preserve fairness among the MSs.
Additionally, in the existing wireless network, it typically treated each MS independently and researched the multi-MS CSI problem in physical layer for example from the point of view of either communication or information theory. This means that interactions among the MSs are not taken into account, whereas intercell interference (ICI) is also an important factor influencing the system performance. However, there is no any existing technique that has considered both CSI and ICI.
Therefore, there is a need for a new feedback rate control solution in the art.